1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an instrument panel of a vehicle and particularly to an instrument panel capable of preventing sink mark formation on appearance of the instrument panel upon forming process, by forming a foam member combined to a front glass, and a hole, in horizontal direction, in an interior of an end portion of the instrument panel combined to the foam member, and by forming an upper convex portion and a lower convex portion having an uniform thickness around the hole.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, the instrument panel is positioned on a front side in an interior of a vehicle, so that an instrument board, an audio and an air bag are mounted and also plays a role of blocking noise delivered from an engine room.
The end portion of the instrument panel of the related art will be described with reference to the accompanying FIG. 1 in the following.
An upper end of a foam member is combined to a front glass, and a lower end of the foam member is combined to an end portion of an instrument panel, and the end portion has a thickness such that the thickness is tapered in its extension from an upper end portion to a lower end portion.
But, an upper front portion of the end portion in the instrument panel according to the related art having the foregoing construction, is a portion that receives very much a direct ray of light reflected through the glass. Therefore, in summer times, the temperature of the front portion, would rise up to about 120° C. Such upper front portion of the instrument panel is large in its thickness, so that a problem that partial sink mark is formed upon forming process, is generated.